1x02:The Conflict Of Interest
Here's what you missed on Glee:The Next Revolution. Daniel was allowed to form a glee club to Zoe's anger..New girl,Addison came to McKinley and was persuaded into joining the glee club by bad boy,Max.Diva cheerleader,Devonne forbid her two besties Kat and Franchesca from joining the glee club,but they did it anyway,leading her to join as well.Good boy jock,Ethan blindsided best friend,wall flower,Sabrina into joining glee club.In the end Daniel,got 7 talented members in his new reformed glee club,The Melodic Notes. And that's what you missed on Glee:The Next Revolution. ---- Daniel sat at his desk grading papers when he heard the sound of heels clacking on the floor.Daniel looked up and was annoyed to see Zoe standing across from his desk.She had her hands placed on her hips and she looked like she was ready to detach her claws. "What do you want,Zoe?" Daniel asked already tired of the conversation "Aren't we off to a rude start this morning." Zoe noted "Seeing you always dampens my day." Daniel retorted,"Now what is your purpose?" "I was just curious to how you glee club is going." Zoe replied innocently,"How many members do you have?" "As if you cared.But I have seven members." "That's it?" Zoe cackled,"Seven,worthless members in your little puny club?" "Just because you don't know the true meaning of talent doesn't mean they're worthless." Zoe scowled at his remark.She decided not press on it though. "Still, I know you need fifteen members for your club.And there's no way you're gonna get them all." This was what pissed him off about Zoe.She always thought she knew everything.Well Daniel,was going to prove her wrong.And it was going to feel amazing. "Oh yeah." Daniel stood up from his desk,"Watch me." ---- "Are you sure you're okay?" India Gellar asked her son for what felt like the hundreth time,as she pulled up in front of the school "Mom,yes." Mason sighed,looking out the window "I was just making sure." his mom said innocent Mason rolled his eyes.If his mother was anything,it was over-protective. "If it makes you feel better I think that football is a lame sport anyway." his mom nudged him,trying to make him feel better,"You're too talented for it." "Thanks mom." he said unsincere Last night,Mason's father, an awesome football star in collge,was very disappointed when he found out that his son didn't make it on the team.He didn't hide it either.Randolph Gellar made sure that his son knew how ashamed he was in him.Mason was clearly hurt,what son wouldn't be? He just wasn't humiliated.He would have been,if he had actually tried out. "So football failed.Do something different." "Mom." Mason whined,lowering his voice,"You know I'm not into sports." 'Then do something different." his mom shrugged "Like what? You want me to join the chess team?" Mason snorted,"Yeah that would please Father." "No.Something that applies to you." India turned her car off,"I don't that your father might not see it yet,but you're one, talented, musician." "I guess." Mason shrugged "No,you are." his mom confirmed,"There has be something music wise at school you could do." "Maybe." "Find it.Branch out." she suggested "Branch out?" Mason repeated,"Am I a tree now?" "You and your attitude." his mom teased,pushing his shoulder "Got it from you." he smiled "Please,you got everything from me." his mom snorted Mason smiled at his mom and looked down at his lap.He looked back up to see his mom was still smiling at him.It felt good to know that she not only had a huge amount of confidence in him,but could also joke around with him too. "I'll try." "Good.Now get on in there,I have to get to work." she smiled Mason grabbed his backpack and opened the door of his mom' car.He grabbed the rest of the stuff and had almost shut the door, when India called his name stopping him. "Yeah." he looked at her "I believe in you." she motivated him "Thanks,mom." Mason answered,before shutting the car door He looked up at his school as he walked up the steps.How was he going to do this? He had no idea. ---- "So you're in the glee club?" Stella's face was full of disbelief "Yeah I decided to give it a shot." Sabrina shrugged Stella blinked at her best friend.Sabrina wasn't known for jumping outside of the box.If anything,Sabrina stayed in the box with it closed,tightly.She knew that Ethan had said he would get her to join,she just didn't take him serious. "Well since you're all for coming out of your shell..." Stella began,forming a smile,"Maybe now you could start wearing makeup and ooh, you could finally let me do your hair.I mean I love beanies as much as the next girl,but Sabrina there is a such thing as wearing a fashion item too much.That's what you have done with the beanie." "Woah,tigress." Sabrina stopped walking,"Why don't you just put your claws back on the ground." Stella rolled her eyes as Sabrina readjusted her beanie on her head.It was like Sabrina loved to irritate her. "All I did was join." Sabrina informed her,"No one said anything about hair styling and makeup accessories." "Oh come on, when you're on that stage you have to be illuminating." Stella informed her Sabrina swallowed as Stella continued to talk about being on the stage.Perhaps,she hadn't thought everything through.She was going to have to perform in front of loads of people.Sabrina didn't even like to read a report in English class.Singing on the stage with Ethan and then again with the rest of the glee club,she couldn't deny made her feel alive.But what happened when Colby found out she joined the club or worse other people? "Sabrina." Stella elbowed her "Huh." Sabrina asked not looking at her "Did you listen to anything I just said?" Stella questioned "Uh,we should get to class." Sabrina replied "But..." Sabrina opened her mouth "Class,now." Sabrina cut her off,grabbing her arm and leading her to their classroom ---- "And you know that I have to be desperate to make out with a girl right....." Devonne continued talking to Kat when she noticed Franchesca popping a piece of her breakfast burrito in her mouth "What are you eating?" Devonne asked Franchesca, like she was committing a sin "Oh." Franchesca swallowed,"Well Kellan and I stopped by McDonald's this morning.He bought me breakfast." "So you decided to get a burrito?" Devonne blinked at her Franchesca was silent for a moment. Kat simply looked at her feet. It was obvious that Franchesca had broken a rule in Devonne's mind. "Well I was hungry...." Francheca began to explain "Franchesca." Devonne scolded,"You're the smallest girl on the squad.You need to keep your figure in tact.I mean you don't want to go from a Sofia Vergara to a.....Rosie O'Donnell." Franchesca opened her mouth to simply close it again.She looked at her breakfast in her hand. "That burrito is just gonna go to your hips.You don't see Shakira with pudgy hips, do you?" Devonne asked her,crossing her arms "Well,no." Franchesca answered solemn "Sweetie,I only do this because I love you." Devonne told her,grabbing the burrito out of her hand Franchesca and Kat watched in silence as Devonne threw the burrito away.Devonne walked back over with a expression of content on her face. "There goes breakfast." Franchesca muttered "Oh chill,out." Devonne rolled her eyes She then began to shuffle for something in her bag.After a minute or two,Devonne pulled out a Nutri-grain bar and a banana.She handed the food to Franchesca who smiled weakly. "Eat that." Devonne instructed her,"A good breakfast.And you need to drink plenty of water today too.Water flushes out calories.And you ate a lot with that burrito." "Of course." Franchesca said biting into the banana Kat not being able to handle the uncomfortable setting decided to change the subject. "So you guys ready for glee club rehearsals?" Kat excited with a smile "I guess." Devonne shrugged,looking at her nails "Totally." Franchesca smiled "It looks like it's gonna be a lot of fun." "There's only one way that it will be fun." Devonne said, still looking at them "And what's that?" Franchesca asked "Me getting all the solos of course." Devonne answered with a smile Franchesca and Kat said nothing just eyed each other. ---- "What's up super star?" Camille asked walking in the teacher's lounge Daniel was standing by the microwave drinking a cup of coffee.His eyes were squeezed shut.He didn't open them until he heard her voice.He looked up to see Camille looking at him strangely. "Good morning." he greeted,taking a sip of his coffee "Is it really a good morning?" Camille questioned,"Because when I came in you seemed like you either had a migraine or was dealing with a stressful situation." "It's nothing major." Daniel told her walking over and sitting down."It's just....it's amazing how one little troll can mess up your good morning." "I'm guessing you're referring to Zoe." Camille poured herself a cup of coffee "Is there anyone else?" Daniel snorted "Go ahead and tell me." Camille sat down next to him at the table "First she came in here trying to play all innocent Miss Suzy and then when she found out that I had seven members in my club,she started talking about how I wouldn't get enough members." "She's just trying to get in your head." Daniel didn't reply just simply took another sip of his coffee. "You know what you have to do now,though right?" Daniel looked up at her and saw the expression Camille had on her face.Daniel didn't know whether it scared him or enticed him. "What?" he asked "Prove that slimy witch wrong." "Trust me," Daniel told her,"I'd love to." "But....." "Huh?" "The way that you said that sounded like you were about to put add a 'but'.So what is it." Camille raised her eyebrow "I'm just trying to figure out how to get more people to join." Daniel admitted "Well you only need 8 more members.You already got seven amazing talented members." Daniel's eyes widened as a thought finally popped in his head.The corners of his mouth began to pull up in a grin. "That's it." Daniel thought aloud "What?" Camille looked at him confused "Camille,darling,you're a genius." Daniel beamed Camille watched with her mouth gaped open slightly as Daniel stood up from the table and exited the lounge.She then closed her mouth and shook her head. "Well thank you.....I guess." Camille said to herself Zander quickly walked down the hall.He just wanted to get to his locker,get his stuff,and get to class.He didn't want to make contact with anyone.He wanted to get in and get out. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he got to his locker with no problem.He only had a second to open his locker when it was slammed shut.Zander sighed deeply and turned to see Justin standing there with a big smirk on his face. "Justin.Just leave me alone." Zander breathed out "Justin.Just leave me alone." Justin mocked Zander rolled his eyes and tried to open his locker but once again Justin slammed it shut.Zander looked up at Justin's face.He could tell in Justin's face,that he was having fun with this.Zander tried to hide the fear growing inside of him. "I just think that it's stupid." Jenna said to them Bella and Aubrey exchanged glances as they listened to Jenna complain.When Jenna was complaining,the best thing to do was simply listen. "I mean it's like........" Jenna was cut off by a loud banging noise that sounded like a locker.The three girls turned to see Justin had Zander pinned up against he locker. "Looks like Justin is being his typical douche bag self." Jenna commented Bella didn't say anything,she watched in anger as Justin growled something to a nervous Zander.Seeing Justin do that to innocent students made her sick. "Hey," Aubrey tilted her head,"Isn't that the guy from our math class,Bella?" Aubrey and Jenna turned their heads to see that Bella wasn't standing by them anymore.Then they heard another banging noise from a locker. "Hey,leave him alone!" Bella growled pushing Justin off of Zander "What's your deal?" Justin said to Bella angrily "You!" Bella snapped at him,"Stop picking on people.You might be on the football team,but you aren't better than anyone at this school." Zander watched in awe as Bella Zacchara stood up for him.Bella Zacchara was standing up for him.Did he wake up in an alternate universe? "You know what I don't have to listen to you." Justin growled "Make another move towards him and you'll see what taking karate since you were three can do.I will kick you in your private area so hard you'll be sterile." Bella warned him dead serious Justin turned his head to see that they had created a small audience in the hallway.Everyone was looking dead at him to see what was gonna happen.Justin turned around and looked at Zander and then at Bella.He punched the locker angrily and then stormed off down the hall. Bella turned around to see a frazzled Zander standing there speechless.Bella turned back around and saw that people were still watching including her two best friends.She met their eyes and sent them a look.The two girls nodded,understanding. "Okay guys,get to class." Aubrey ordered the remaining bystanders "Yeah there is nothing to see here.It's not like it's Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie." Jenna said aloud "Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked Zander as grabbed a book out of his locker "Uh yeah,I'm fine...." Zander avoided her gaze "Are you sure?" Bella asked,"I know how much of a jerk Justin can be." "I'm fine." Zander repeated Bella watched in confusion as Zander closed his locker and dashed down the hall in the other direction. ---- Max was confirming plans with another one of his ladies on his cell phone when he heard the entrance door close.He turned his head to see Addison walking down the hall.He closed his cell phone and walked over. "If it isn't princess." Max said walking in step with Addison "If it isn't the stalker." Addison commented back "Ouch." Max placed a hand to his chest,"Must you hurt me so early in the morning?" "You started it." "I called you a princess.You called me a stalker." he pointed out,"Forgive me for not seeing the similarity." Addison sighed and stopped walking.He stopped walking as well,putting his hands in his pockets. "Is there something you need?" Addison asked him Max raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. "Like cash or something?" Addison continued,"Because all I have is lunch money and I skipped breakfast this morning." "Why?" Addison frowned not understanding the one-worded-question.She hated how confusing he could be but something inside her also found it very intriguing. "What?" "Why'd you skip breakfast?" Max asked like he was interested Addison took a second to let the question he just asked her dissolve in her mind.Was he serious,right now? When she thought about it,she seemed to ask herself that a lot when it came to him. "Look,I'd love you to take the time to explain that to you,but I can't and I kinda don't want to." "Fine." Max shrugged,"I was just trying to make conversation." "Well you suck at it." Addison clarified "It's always nice talking to you princess." Max's voice dripped with sarcasm She opened her mouth to retort something but then he turned around and began walking down the other end of the hall.Addison rolled her eyes.He was always doing that! ---- Kellan throw the ball in the air only to miss.He let out a deep breath.Going back to get his ball,he saw Colby with the ball in his hands.Kellan watched as Colby spun the ball in his hand the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smile. "You're early." Kellan informed him "I can tell." Colby answered looking around the gym Kellan watched as Colby began bouncing the ball preparing to shoot it in the net.This was the same guy that had went off on him the other day for trying to keep him from getting expelled.Now he was acting like nothing ever happened. "Heads up Kel." Colby informed him throwing the ball Kellan caught the ball with ease but didn't say anything.He turned around dribbling the ball as he walked.Colby stopped confused by Kellan's actions.What was his deal? "Hey,are you okay?" "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kellan said throwing the ball in the air Colby said nothing as the ball whooshed through the net.So clearly,Kellan was a little ticked off at him.Not that Colby was surprised.He had been a real jerk. "Look if this is about the other day..." "What else would it be about Colby?" Kellan cut him off not looking at him Colby nodded,knowing he deserved that.He could really mess things up sometimes. "I just wanna apologize." Colby finally told him,"You had my back like you always do.I appreciate it." "Yeah well,you're welcome." Kellan replied turning to face him,"Just don't make me have to do it again." "Sir yes sir." Colby said in a military voice Kellan didn't respond just rolled his eyes and gave him a look showing that he didn't find it that amusing. "You should lighten up." Colby suggested Kellan turned around and watched as Colby shot another ball through the net.The ball rolled over to Kellan's feet. "Nah," Kellan picked up the ball,"I think you goof around enough for the both of us." Kellan threw the ball over to Colby Colby gave Kellan a confused look,"What's that supposed to mean?" he said as he caught the ball "Oh nothing." Kellan lied ---- "I have a mission for you all." Daniel said to the glee club students seated in front of him "A mission?" Ethan repeated the word back "Like in Mission Impossible?" Franchesca asked with a puzzled look on her face "You guys are missing the point." Daniel told them "Then explain it to us." Devonne sat back in her chair "In order to keep this glee club a thing we need to recruit more members." "And what does that have to do with us?" Devonne asked "That is where you guys come in." Daniel said with a smile "I'm not following." Sabrina said "You guys are going to help me recruit more members." "And exactly how do you expect us to do that?" Max asked "What other way?" Daniel answered,"By song." "What exactly do you have in mind?" Kat questioned "You guys go around singing songs promoting the glee club.Make students see how cool it is." "In order to get more students to join." Addison finished "Exactly." Daniel nodded "So you want us to go out there and sing and dance in the hallways?" Franchesca asked "Whatever it takes to get members to join." None of the students said anything for a moment.They all just exchanged glances for a couple moments.Finally,Addison spoke up. "Fine,we'll do it." Addison told him "I guess that means we're in." Ethan voiced in agreement "Well this should be fun." Max snorted Zander waited on the librarian to come back with the book he had been waiting three weeks to arrive.When he wanted to be alone he came to the one place he knew most students at school avoided.The library.To some people it was boring to him it was the perfect place to relax and forget about the outside world. "Hey,it's you again." Zander heard a female voice say from behind Zander turned to see Bella standing there.She had a textbook in one hand and a library book in the other.Zander was at a loss for words.It was Bella.The same girl that defended him earlier.And here she was standing right in front of him.This was definitely the Twilight Zone. "You ran off so fast I didn't get to talk to you earlier." she noted Zander still didn't respond.He just looked at her.He hoped he didn't look too much of an idiot.Oh who was he kidding.Bella was probably silently judging him right now. "I don't think we've formerly met.I'm Bella." she extended her hand with a smile "I'm.............um.........hi.I mean Zander." Zander's face quickly turned red at his blunder.He should have just kept his mouth shut.Not speaking, he shook her hand.Was it sweaty? It felt sweaty.This was the worst first impression ever. "It's nice to meet you Zander." "Um.....uh...." "Here's your book." the librarian having finally returned said to Zander Zander turned around and took the book from the librarian and turned back around to face Bella.He opened his mouth to say more but instead just walked around her walking away quickly. Bella turned around and watched him leave with a frown.That was the second time he had left abruptly. "Goodbye then,I guess." she said softly ---- "What type of song should we do?" Ethan said aloud "Don't know and honestly don't care." Max replied,looking away "We could do something from like a musical." Sabrina suggested "This isn't Fame,Dorothy." Devonne rolled her eyes "That's two different...." Sabrina began but stopped talking when Devonne shot a glare her way "I don't see why we have to do this anyway." Max admitted with a shrug "Because we promised to." Addison answered "No if I remember correctly,you promised." Devonne spoke out "Blonde diva here,has a point." Max agreed All of the glee club members started debating the issue except for Kat.She watched as they all voiced their opinions and disagreements.She finally had enough and let out a long whistle to silence them. "Ow,my ears!" Franchesca complained "Look we told Mr.M we'd do this and we're gonna do it." "She's right." Sabrina nodded "Now I have an idea." Kat told them "Well let's hear it." "We wanna get people to join,we gotta show the school that this glee club knows how to bring it." "Bring what exactly?" "Just follow my lead." Kat told them Kat walked up to the top of the stairwell and began to sing. : ''Kat: Saw you leaning against that old record machine Saw the name of your band written on the marquee It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-getting rowdy'' Addison walked through the hallways singing the next verse. : ''Addison and Ethan: Feeling like I'm a high schooler sipping on a warm wine cooler Hot cause the party don't stop I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters We been keepin' it PG but I wanna get a little frisky Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop Let me set you free'' Students stopped and watched as The Melodic Notes started singing in the hallway. : ''The Melodic Notes: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'' : ''Addison and Sabrina: Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar Steal some bubblegum from the corner maximart Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark Causing trouble in the dark, tr-tr-trouble in the dark'' Students stopped and watched as the glee club performed. : ''Kat and Ethan: Feeling like a sabertooth tiger sipping on a warm Buddweiser Touch me and gimme that rush, better pack a toothbrush Gonna pull an all-nighter We been keepin' it Kosher, but I wanna get it on fo' sure Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop, baby, don't be scurred'' Ethan danced with Sabrina as he sang while Kat,Devonne,and Franchesca danced on the stairs. : ''The Melodic Notes: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'' Ariana Symone and her best friend,Dina Washington, stopped walking in the halls to watch the rest of the performance.Ariana smiled liking what she saw while Dina simply watched. : ''Kat: I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now'' : ''Sabrina and Ethan: I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up all night I wanna just screw around I don't wanna think about What's gonna be after this I wanna just live right now'' : ''Addison: C'mon'' : ''The Melodic Notes: C'mon 'cause I know what I like And you're looking just like my type Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now don't even try to deny We're both going home satisfied Let's go for it just for tonight C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'' All of the Melodic Notes sang the last note gathered together in the hallway as students clapped. Category:Scripts Category:Season One Scripts